Book of One-shots
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: This is a book of one-shots (duh). Feel free to give me ideas for more.
1. Hatred

**The first one-shot is going to be one of my first stories, Hatred. **

Hatedheart glared at Lovespirit. She was surrounded by admirers, from all of the clans. Everybody always scorned him. All Lovespirit got was praise.

_ What did I ever do wrong?_ Hatedheart wondered.

_Flashback- birth_

_ "This kit will be Lovekit," he heard his mother, Featherleaf, meow. "She is gorgeous, with that tortoiseshell fur and ginger stripes."_

_ "Lovekit is a fitting name," his father, Smokeleaf, rumbled._

_ "How about this one?" The medicine cat, Nighttail, asked, prodding the ghostly-white tom with a paw._

_ Featherleaf stared at her son. Hatred shone in her eyes. "Hatedkit, because that's all every cat will show to him. Hate."_

_ Nighttail gasped. Smokeleaf agreed. "That abomination is no kit of ours. Let's throw him out to die."_

_ "He's still a kit," Nighttail argued. "The warrior code says we cannot neglect kits. At least nurse him until he doesn't need you anymore."_

_ Featherleaf sighed. "Very well." She glared at the helpless kit. "But after that, he is not welcome in my nest."_

_End of flashback_

Lovespirit padded over, a smirk on her face. "Anything wrong, Hated?" She sneered.

Fury bubbled in Hatedheart, but he restrained himself. It was a gathering!

"There's a new apprentice here tonight," Lovespirit continued. "He was made one yesterday. I'd bet ten mice that he could beat you." Hatedheart's rage rose, at this point, he was trembling. "I don't think you could even catch ten mice! Oh, look you're trembling. Scared, loser?"

Hatedheart snarled.

_Flashback– warriors assessment_

_ Hatedpaw returned to his fat squirrel that he had buried, only to see Lovepaw digging it back up and taking it._

_ "Hey!" Hatedpaw yowled. "That's my squirrel!"_

_ Lovepaw grinned at him. "Not anymore," she gloated, and raced off._

_ Hatedpaw chased her and ended up in the clearing that they were supposed to return to when they had caught three pieces of prey._

_ "Hatedpaw, Lovepaw tells me that you stole her prey," Bristlefur, his mentor, snarled. "I'd bet that you caught that tiny shrew there!"_

_ "What?!" Hatedpaw yelped. "She stole my squirrel!"_

_ "Lier!" Lovepaw's mentor, Heronclaw, hissed._

_ "We'll see what Mudstar has to say about this!" Bristlefur growled._

_ (SEPARATING LINE HERE)_

_ "Lovepaw, from this moment, you will be known as Lovespirit," Mudstar yowled. Hatedpaw was lying with his head down, watching the ceremony through mad eyes. Lovepaw stole his kills_, _and she knew it!_

_ "Hatedpaw," Mudstar meowed. "Because you cheated, you will stay as an apprentice for another moon. During that, you will also clean out the elder's den."_

_ "Lovespirit! Lovespirit!" The clan chanted her name. Not mine. Cats cast him mean looks. Lovespirit sat with her head held high, but she cast a smug look at him._

_ Hatedpaw, fuming, stormed into the apprentice's den, not the warrior's den._

_End of Flashback_

"Loser, loser," her supporters chanted. "Loser, loser."

At that moment, all the fury, all the envy, every bad emotion Hatedheart had felt toward Lovespirit burst out.

"BE QUIET!" He screamed and lunged at Lovespirit. Her throat was in his mouth in seconds.

"Say hi to your ancestors!" Hatedheart roared. He bit down.

Lovespirit dangled lifelessly from his jaws. The clans bellowed with rage.

"Hatedheart!" Mudstar, the leader of RiverClan, his clan, yowled. "What did you do that for?! She did nothing wrong!"

Hatedheart glared at Mudstar, his ghost-white pelt bristling. He lunged forward and gripped the brown leader's throat in his jaws. "She killed cats, even kits! Then she blamed it on others! You, all of you, are blind! And she mocked me, every day, at every chance she could. How would you feel is you knew that, but the others around you were blind?!" He demanded. "Even StarClan has believed her lies! You are all fools!"

"Let me go!" Mudstar snarled.

"What did I ever do to deserve your hatred?" Hatedheart demanded. "I understand that you may hate me now, but before, when I was a kit, when all I'd ever done was be born!"

"Your fur!" Featherleaf yowled up.

"That's it?!" Hatedheart roared. The clearing fell silent. "You hated me because of my fur! That's not it; you wanted me to look like my father! Don't deny it, I know its true!"

"Why did you have to name me Hatedkit, instead of Whitekit?" Hatedheart snarled.

"Because you would only be hated!" Smokeleaf hissed.

"Your name made that true!" Hatedheart clenched his jaw. Mudstar's neck went snap.

He dropped it and turned to stared at the clans. Featherleaf and Smokeleaf leaped up and lunged at him. He dodged and slit their throats. _All these cats ever did to me was make my life a misery._

The cats of the clans lunged at him. "Murderer!"

Hatedheart leaped off the Great Oak and fled. He leaped into the lake. Instead of forcing himself upwards with strong, swift strokes, he let himself sink. The sun disappeared as darkness overtook him.

(SEPARATING LINE)

Hatedheart woke in a dark, gloomy forest.

"Hatedheart," a voice meowed. Featherleaf. "Your actions have angered StarClan. And your accusations against Lovespirit are false. She is with StarClan. Rot in the Dark Forest!" The voice purred, then disappeared.

Hatedheart lay down. _Maybe I deserve to be here. Maybe not. But one thing is sure. Lovespirit should've ended up here._

Hatedheart sighed. _I am truly alone, from now until forever._

**Did you like it? Sad, isn't it? Hatedheart was sent to the Dark Forest simply because of his sister. He did nothing wrong through almost his entire life. Lovespirit deserves to be in the Dark Forest. Please review your thoughts on this! This was entirely my idea (maybe I did use something from other books, if I did, sorry. Also, feel free to give me ideas for more one-shots**

**—Foreststar**


	2. Abandoned

I was tossed outside, carelessly. My housefolk shouted at me. I shrank back. One of them muttered something to another.

They snatched me up and stuffed me into a small cage. A "Cat Carrier." That's what they called it. I called it The Den Or Horror. It was terrible in there, all stuffy and hot, with barely any space to stretch or even move around! I absolutely hated it!

I felt the Den Of Horror swing, and I scrambled around, trying to find stable footing. There was none. Then the Den Of Horror stopped moving, although it was at a tilt. After that, I heard a slamming noise and realized I was in what they called a "car." I called it a Glowing-Eye.

Through the cold, gray barriers, I watched as one of my housefolk got in front, stuck something in the Glowing-Eye, and twisted it. The Den Of Horror began to shake slightly.

I was suddenly forced into the back of my Den Of Horror. I lay in there for a while. Then, suddenly, the Glowing-Eye stopped moving. My housefolk grabbed the Den Of Horror, and I was dangling again. Then they opened the entrance, grabbed me, and roughly tossed me out.

I yelped in surprise as my paws touched the foul, black surface of what they called a "road." I thought of it as a Foulpath.

My housefolk growled at me, then turned and entered their Glowing-Eye again. It rumbled. Were they going to leave me?

"Wait!" I called frantically. But it was too late. They were gone.

**_Later in the day_**

My stomach growled as I sniffed the air. _Squirrel! _The small, red creature lying on the Foulpath looked gross, and unappetizing, but it was better than nothing. I looked both ways to make sure no Glowing-Eyes were coming. I saw nothing. So I quickly seized the squirrel and dragged it to the other side of the Foulpath.

I stared at it in disgust. If I hadn't been so hungry, I think I might've just left it there right then. Reluctantly, I bent my head and took a bite of the furry creature.

I blinked in surprise. It was quite good. There was a nasty scent on it though, but it was just the Foulpath smell.

I took another bite. And another. And another, until it was all gone. I licked my belly. Then I turned and looked out of the "Stonation Town," as my housefolk called it. I named Jutting Rocks Place.

My housefolk called themselves "Humans." I labeled them TallLegs.

A TallLeg walked toward me. After the experience with my housefolk, I drew back, glancing at the wild, wondering if I should go there. As the TallLeg approached me, I made up my mind. I darted away, into the wild, away from Jutting Rocks Place.

**_Days later_**

I stumbled through the forest, my belly rumbling. Glancing up through the trees, I spotted what I believed was a starling. I leaped up at it, but it cawed and flapped away.

"Tough luck," a voice meowed.

I spun around to see a white and ginger tom sitting in the branches.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Snowysun," the tom replied. "You?"

I hesitated. Should I say Jangle? No. The TallLegs who gave me that name threw me out. They left me to die. Jangle won't be my name anymore.

I considered other names. Starling? Mouse? Rock? Stonation? I pushed aside all of them. Then, I thought of something else. Squirrel. If that squirrel hadn't died on the Foulpath, then I wouldn't be alive now. I would be known as Squirrel to honor the creature that saved my life.

"Hello?" Snowysun meowed. "What's your name?"

"Squirrel," I finally answered. "My name is Squirrel."

"Squirrel," Snowysun mused. "Fits you. You look skinny," he noticed. "Do you know how to hunt?"

I shook my head. "No," I admitted.

"I can teach you," Snowysun offered.

I considered this. If he did, then I could survive on my own without many worries. "Ok," I accepted.

Snowysun blinked, like he hadn't expected me to agree. Then he purred. "Just copy me."

**Narrater**

Snowysun taught Squirrel everything he knew. Over the seasons, Squirrel became the most known and popular cat in the area.

Squirrel was known for his compassion, patience, fighting skills, and hunting skills. But mostly, he was known for his past. None of the cats who supported him had ever heard of a cat who had once been a kittypet and had risen to the biggest cat around. They claimed that Squirrel was the best cat anywhere.

Squirrel never had a mate, or kits. He lived to a long age, and died peacefully.

**You're probably wondering why Snowysun's name is Snowysun. Well, his parents used to be clan cats, so they named him a clan cat name.**


	3. At Least I Still Have Him

A bright flame-colored tom with bright amber eyes crouched helplessly next to his kitting mate as she groaned in agony. Her kits were being born too early. The clan medicine cat was massaging her no-longer-round belly.

"Flashfire," the light gray she-cat gasped, her body spasming, but each ripple growing weaker. She looked up at her bright ginger mate. Always so strong, so kind. "Take... Take good care of our kit, Flashfire."

"You'll be okay," Flashfire mewed desperately. "You'll make it! Please," he added more softly. "Our kits need you. I need you."

"Oh, Flashfire," Songmist purred weakly. She shuddered, then continued. "You've always been strong. I know you'll make it through this. Help our kits grow up. Help them survive. And let me go."

Flashfire whimpered. _Let her go? I can't! _"I-I can't," he stuttered.

"Flashfire," Songmist whispered, her voice growing quiet. "Please. For our kits."

Flashfire took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It didn't work.

"Ok," he murmured at last. He licked Songmist. "I love you."

Songmist let out a shaky purr. "I love you too."

Songmist took a last wheezing breath, and fell still. Her bright green eyes, glazed over and empty, stared blankly at Flashfire. Her tail twitched once, then went motionless.

Flashfire nudged his mate, suppressing a sob. Her light gray, almost white, fur was ice-cold. The medicine cat, Lightshade, stood with his head bowed.

Flashfire looked at Lightshade. His legs felt weak and unsteady as scented the stink of death clinging to her fur.

"She dead, isn't she?" The ginger deputy asked, already suspecting; no, already knowing the answer.

Lightshade nodded. "Greencough weakened her to the point where the birth killed her."

He prodded a small, ginger tom that looked just like his grieving father. The tiny replica of Flashfire mewled weakly. "Your kit. He very weak. You're lucky that he's alive. He may not live through the night. His sisters and your three daughters both died from catching the Greencough very soon after they were born. They were also born too weak. Even if they had survived the night, they likely would've died within a moon," he meowed, his voice sad.

Songmist was his sister. The two siblings had always been very close, even after they went their separate ways, Songmist to a warrior, and Lightshade to a medicine cat.

Flashfire sniffed the kit gently. _Just like me. I wish it was like Songmist, though. At least he's alive. At least I still have him._

"At least I still have him," the amber-eyed bright ginger tom murmured. "At least I still have him."

**_Three moons later_**

Flashfire watched Songkit drop into a crouch. The crouch he had taught him. The amber-eyed father felt a surge of pride. His son was growing into a fine warrior.

A butterfly fluttered above his flame-colored son. Songkit's amber gaze flitted toward the beautiful creature.

Songkit leaped up, his pelt momentarily turning to moving flame as he snatched the butterfly out of the air with his jaw. A wing was sticking out of his mouth, but he quickly stuffed it in.

_Did he just... EAT it?!_

Flashfire padded over, hoping to see the butterfly struggling in Songkit's mouth, but it was gone. The ginger warrior stared at his mini replica, who was looking at him. Flashfire could've sworn by StarClan he was chewing. The ginger kit made a face.

"By the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, Songkit!" The amber-eyed ginger father exclaimed. "Did you just eat that butterfly?!"

Songkit nodded. The little kit wrinkled his nose. "It tasted funny. The wings had a dusty feeling. And it felt too smooth."

Flashfire stared curiously at his son for another moment, then turned away. He shook his head, a purr rumbling in his throat. He had one strange son. And he liked it. One day he would be a great warrior. He just hoped his son wouldn't eat other cats when he bit them. After all, he did just ate a butterfly.

**_Later in the day (nighttime)_**

"Flashfire!" Songkit's mew broke into his sleep.

The deputy tiredly raised his head and looked down at his kit that he was wrapped around. He slept in the nursery with Songkit. The little kit had always preferred him than his adoptive mother, Hawkfern. "What is it, Songkit?"

"My throat hurts," Songkit complained. "It feels sore, and funny, like its dusty. Can I go see Lightshade?"

Flashfire sighed. "I'll come with you."

He unwrapped himself and stood up. The deputy stretched each leg, then looked down at Songkit.

"Let's go," he purred quietly.

They stepped over the sleeping forms of Hawkfern, and her kits: the dark brown Eaglekit, the snowy white Frostkit, and the night-black Sloekit. Flashfire was careful not to touch any of them, but Songkit's tail must have woken Hawkfern, as she sleepily raised her head, careful not to disturb her kits sleeping peacefully.

"Flashfire? Songkit?" Where are you going?" She called drowsily and quietly into the darkness.

"Songkit had a sore throat, so I'm taking him to the medicine den for Lightshade to look at," Flashfire explained.

"You do know it's the middle of the night?" Hawkfern asked, still sounding sleepy.

Flashfire nodded, then realized Hawkfern couldn't see him. "Yes," he replied quietly so he wouldn't wake her resting kits. "But if I didn't take Songkit, he would just keep getting louder and louder with his complaining."

Hawkfern let out a small purr. "That's true. Good night."

The brown she-cat settled down again and soon, Flashfire could see her flanks moving up and down steadily.

"Come on," he whispered to his ginger son, whose pelt seemed to glow. "And stay quiet. We don't want to wake anymore cats."

Songkit nodded. "Yes Flashfire."

The fiery kit bounced along silently as they padded, or more specifically as Flashfire padded, as Songkit was jumping up and down.

"Wait here," Flashfire instructed his son. They were outside the medicine den. "I'll tell Lightshade."

Without waiting for a response, Flashfire padded in. "Lightshade?" He called softly.

The light and dark gray tabby tom's head popped up. "Flashfire? What is it?" He called wearily.

"Songkit was complaining about his throat," Flashfire explained. "If I didn't bring him to you, he'd eventually wake up the whole camp anyways. He's waiting outside." _Hopefully_, he added to himself.

Lightshade sighed. "I'm coming."

The gray tabby clambered out of his nest and padded outside. Fortunately, Songkit had run off.

"What's wrong?" Lightshade asked Songkit.

"My throat hurts," Songkit complained.

"Elaborate," Lightshade sighed.

"It feels like its dusty," Songkit meowed.

Lightshade looked perplexed. "Songkit ate a butterfly," Flashfire explained, shaking his head.

The light and dark gray tabby medicine cat didn't look so puzzled, but he was definitely shocked.

"I'll get some honey to soothe your throat," Lightshade went back into his den, muttering. He returned soon, carrying a honeycomb.

"Songkit, drink some of the liquid," Lightshade instructed.

Songkit obediently bent his head and licked up the honey. Flashfire watched as he sighed.

"Does your throat feel better?" Lightshade asked.

Songkit nodded. "Thanks!" He started to head back to the nursery.

The father and son curled up in their nest together and were soon asleep once more.

**_Three moons later_**

"Songkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Songpaw," Flashstar meowed.

The previous leader, Applestar, had passed away from an infected cut from a long thorn, right after getting Whitecough. Flashstar was now the leader.

Songpaw bounced up and down, waiting for his mentor to be announced. Flashstar watched amusedly for a moment, then went on.

"Clouddusk, you were trained well by Applestar, and you trained Boulderstorm, and made him into a warrior we can be proud of. You will be Songpaw's mentor."

Flashstar watched as Clouddusk and Skngpaw touched noses, then leaped down, meowing, "Meeting is at an end."

His little kit was an apprentice!

**_Six moons later_**

"Clouddusk," Flashstar began. "Has Songpaw's learned warrior skills? Is he worthy of a warrior name?"

Clouddusk dipped his head. "He has indeed and is more than worthy."

Flashstar let out a small purr. "StarClan, I ask you to look down on this apprentice. He has trained long, and hard, and learned what it is like to be a warrior. Songpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The words rang out loud and clear.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Songpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Songclaw. We honor your loyalty and compassion and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Songclaw! Songclaw!"

Flashstar felt a surge of pride as he stared at his grown replica. Songclaw was still smaller, but the proud father felt like he was braver.

**_Twenty-two moons later_**

Flashstar looked up at his kit, who crouched over him, his nose buried in his father's fur.

"Songclaw," he rasped. The ginger deputy looked up. "Lead this clan well when I'm gone. Take care of it and it will take care of you."

Songclaw's eyes widened. "You won't die! You can't die! I need you!"

Flashstar purred. "You've always been strong, Songclaw. I know you can make it through this. For our clan, and for me, let me go." He thought distantly of Songmist. At last he would see her again.

Songclaw let out a whimper. "I can't, Fla—"

Flashstar cut his son off. "Let me go, Songclaw. For the clan, let me go."

Songclaw nodded. He buried his nose into Flashstar's fur for a moment. "Ok. I love you, Flashstar."

"And I you," Flashstar replied. "You'll be a great leader, Songstar."

Flashstar felt his breaths growing weaker. He took one last peaceful breath and let himself get carried away into the darkness, toward StarClan. _I'm coming, Songmist. I'm coming._


	4. Invader

**Pebblefang's POV**

Pebblefang purred as he heard his brother say the words that would grant him access to StarClan.

"I grant Pebblefang, warrior of the Place Of No Stars, former deputy of RiverClan, the brother of me, Scorchheart, access to StarClan," Scorchheart meowed formally.

Pebblefang stepped into StarClan and examined his brother. Scorchheart looked nervous.

"You look uncertain," the mottled gray tom noticed. "Let me free you of your doubts."

Pebblefang took another step forward and swiped at Scorchheart. The dark gray and dark ginger tom collapsed onto the grass, his blood staining the dirt.

As Scorchheart lay dying a second time, Pebblefang leaned in.

"Thank you for letting me into StarClan, cloud-brain," Pebblefang growled. "And next time, wherever you go, take no chances."

**Dewfall's POV**

Dewfall padded closer to StarClan, his heart pounding with excitement. He would finally see his mother, his father, his sister, his mate, his kits!

But as he drew closer, he saw no one coming out to greet him. Instead, shrieks and wails of pain and fury echoed across the stars.

Dewfall tilted his head. _What's going on? _He quickened his pace, and entered the starry realm.

What he saw stopped him cold. Shock coursed through him. The ground was stained with blood. Cats lay in the grass, brutal slashes covering them.

A small, brown tom bounded up to him. He was coated with blood and Dewfall couldn't count how many cuts and scars the former WindClan leader had.

"Onestar!" Dewfall cried over the screeches. "What's going on?"

Onestar growled. "A strong Dark Forest warrior, Pebblefang, to be exact, somehow managed to cross the border into StarClan!"

Dewfall stared at him. A wave of dread washed over him.

"Where is Pebblefang?" He yowled.

Onestar pointed back the way he had come. Then a look of horror crossed his face.

"You can't be thinking of trying to force him out!" Onestar cried. "The best fighters we have tried! Pebblefang simply tossed them aside and continued his assault!"

Dewfall shivered at that. He knew first-hand how strong Pebblefang was, but Dewfall had never seen anything like that happen.

"Dewfall!" Onestar yowled again. "You can't fight him! He's too powerful!"

Dewfall hissed at his father. "I have to try, even if I die again! I won't give up. I just won't!"

Onestar looked defeated. He sighed. "Then at least see your family before you go."

Whitetail, Heathertail, Dovesong, Moorwhisker, Smokefrost, and Snowsong appeared. _My family!_

Dovesong rushed toward him. "My love," she whispered. "I've missed you."

"Do you have to go fight Pebblefang?" Snowsong whimpered.

Dewfall nodded.

"But you'll die!" She wailed.

Dewfall padded over to her and licked her shoulder. "I'll be fine, Snowsong. Don't you worry."

"Be safe," Snowsong whispered.

He turned and gazed at his loved ones. Heathertail looked at him sadly, then nodded and angled her ears toward where Pebblefang was. She accepted his decision to fight. Dewfall looked hopefully at his mother, mate, and two other kits. They all copied Heathertail. They accepted his choice.

Dewfall spun and darted off towards the river, where Pebblefang was.

The mottled gray tom stood high and proud on a pile of dead cats. Pebblefang looked no different than he had when Dewfall had killed him, except for the fact that the tom had more scars, and he had been covered with his and Dewfall's blood.

"Pebblefang!" Dewfall yowled.

The gray cat jerked towards him. He snarled when he saw Dewfall.

"I'm going to make you pay for killing me," Pebblefang growled.

He lunged forward. Dewfall grunted as he was suddenly on the ground, one of Pebblefang's paws crushing his throat.

Dewfall gasped for breath as Pebblefang pressed harder. _If I'm going to die again, I'm taking him with me!_

Feeling a sudden surge of determination and energy, Dewfall plunged his claws into Pebblefang's belly, then sank his teeth into the gray cat's throat.

Pebblefang's grip loosened. Then he crumpled, but not before stabbing his claws deep into Dewfall's neck.

The two cats lay there on the ground, their life bleeding out of them again. Dewfall's family rushed out and crouched beside him.

"Onestar," Dewfall croaked. He wanted to say their names one last time. "Whitetail. Heathertail. Moorwhisker. Smokefrost. Snowsong."

He let out a purr, the final noise he would make. Then he slowly faded away, until there was nothing left but the blood-stained ground that had been beneath him.


	5. Mapleflower's Murderous Kit

Mapleflower watched in horror as the dark gray tom's paw flashed out, his eyes tightly closed, and raked it's short, but sharp claws across her one daughter's belly. The she-cat writhed for a moment, then was still.

"Save her!" Mapleflower screeched at Moonstream.

The medicine cat gently pressed her paws against her daughter's belly, trying to stop the flow of blood and make her breathing start again, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry, Mapleflower," Moonstream meowed. "She's dead."

Pineheart glared at the large dark gray kit that had taken his daughter's life mere seconds after she was born. "I will never forgive this kit," he announced. "He took my daughter's life."

"He will be known as Clawkit," Mapleflower hissed. "So he will never forget that he took a life with his claws."

All three cats glared at the tiny kit, whose face was twisted with fury. Even Mapleflower's other son scooted away from his brother, toward his parents.

Mapleflower poked him, and the dark gray kit let out a yowl of anger.

"He should never have been born," Pineheart hissed.

_This is not my kit, _Mapleflower thought angrily.

**_Five moons later_**

Mapleflower watched coldly from the nursery as Clawkit marched past the other cats in the clans, his head held high. The clan hated and feared him, but he seemed oblivious to them. One senior apprentice had tried to kill him; Thornpaw had ended up in the medicine den with various wounds and scratches. He now had a long scar running down his back, put there by Clawkit. Despite his murder of Mapleflower's daughter, whom they had named Sweetkit, she still took care of him as a kit. The other warriors didn't understand why she nursed that monster.

Barkkit, Clawkit's littermate, pressed up against Mapleflower.

Clawkit marched up, a shrew in his mouth. He dropped it and began eating. Barkkit edged closer to his brother.

"Can I have some?" Barkkit asked.

Clawkit snarled at him. "Go get your own!"

Barkkit shrank back and Clawkit resumed eating. _What turned him so nasty?_ Mapleflower wondered.

"Come on," Mapleflower soothed. "Let's go get something to eat."

Barkkit followed her closely, casting frightened glances behind him. Every moon, Barkkit gathered enough courage to ask him something. Clawkit always snarled and growled at him to go away. Once he even attacked Barkkit, but Pineheart had stepped in and separated his sons before anything serious happened.

Mapleflower picked up a vole, Barkkit's favorite, and headed back to the nursery. Barkkit was giving Clawkit gloomy looks. Despite Clawkit's attitude toward him, Barkkit still wanted to be his friend.

Mapleflower dropped the vole and lay down, watching the clan doing their normal routine.

Clawkit marched past them, nose in the air. Mapleflower glared at him. _Even if the clan fears you, you don't have to act so superior!_

**_One and a half moons later_**

Clawpaw rushed in, his fur bloody, dragging the limp body of his mentor, Iceclaw. Mapleflower rushed forward and sniffed his wounds. They held a faint scent of Clawpaw, mostly covered by fox scent. _He must have used fox dung._

Moonstream inspected the dead warrior. "How did this happen?" Oakstar thundered.

"I was hunting when I heard a screech. I ran over and saw Iceclaw, lying on the ground. He stank of fox," Clawpaw meowed, not a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Mapleflower glared at her kit. _You're lying and you know it!_

Oakstar leaped up onto the Highledge. "Let all cats gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!"

ThunderClan poked their heads out of their dens, then padded over and sat patiently. Barkpaw nuzzled up against Mapleflower. He was staring around in fright.

"Iceclaw is dead," Oakstar announced. ThunderClan gasped. "He was killed by a fox." His tone said that he didn't believe it, but Clawpaw intimidated everyone in his clan.

Several cats glared at the gray apprentice, but he continued washing himself.

"Clawpaw," Oakstar continued. Clawpaw looked up. "Since Iceclaw is dead, you need a new mentor. Volunteers?"

Gleampelt, the deputy, stepped forward. "If no one else wants to, I will." His expression told the clan that he didn't want to, but he knew that Clawpaw needed a mentor. He was merely fulfilling his duty to the clan, the training apprentices part.

"Very well," Oakstar meowed. "Gleampelt, until Clawpaw receives his warrior name, you will be his new mentor."

Mapleflower watched as Gleampelt and Clawpaw touched noses._ I hope you don't kill my brother, too._

_**Seven moons later**_

Mapleflower sat guard at the entrance with Pineheart, her ears pricked.

Clawbelly had been exiled a moon ago after she had forced him to admit that he had killed Iceclaw, the apprentice that had attacked him as a kit, Thornheart, the four elders Snowpool, Dewfrost, Lilyflower, and Seedtail, and Redfur, and Carpfur, and Mapleflower's second daughter from her second litter, Flowerkit. He had then tried to kill Mapleflower, but she got away and told Oakstar. The brown leader had been horrified that Clawbelly had killed nine of his cats and he never realized that it was him behind all of them, as well as Clawbelly trying to kill his own mother.

Clawbelly's defense had been that they were all weak, cowardly, fools. Then he proclaimed that he had only tried to kill Mapleflower because she had seen him murder Flowerkit. She had gone missing, so Mapleflower followed her scent, which was mingled with Clawbelly's, and found her vicious son slicing her belly open. Clawbelly had spotted her and ran after his mother, clearly intent on killing her, but Mapleflower was faster than him and got to camp before he could kill her.

Oakstar had sentenced him to death, for all the kills, but Clawbelly had battled his way out and fled.

Mapleflower was convinced that Clawbelly would return and try to destroy ThunderClan. Oakstar wasn't so certain, but he had two guards protecting the camp now.

"Mapleflower?" Barkfur meowed quietly, padding up to sit beside her. "Do you think Clawbelly is dead?"

Barkfur still cared for his brother, even though he knew what Clawbelly had done.

As if on cue, a large dark gray shape padded up, it's form shadowed.

"Dead?" It meowed. "Of course I'm not dead. ThunderClan couldn't kill me. The life of a rogue didn't either."

Mapleflower gasped. _Clawbelly_! Pineheart slowly back into the camp. Cats appeared around Clawbelly.

"Kill them," the evil gray tom ordered.

The cats lunged at the three kin. "Invaders!" Mapleflower yowled before five cats piled up onto her. Three of the cats on her raced into the camp. Two left.

Mapleflower bit down on one's paw, then slashed her claws at the other. The cats yowled and their grips loosened. Mapleflower struggled out of under them.

From then on, Mapleflower just slashed and slashed blindly. Occasionally, she saw Clawbelly, or a clanmate grappling with an unknown cat.

"Frostpaw!" She yowled to her apprentice. "Get help!"

The white 'paw raced away, three warriors thundering after her. _I hope she makes it. Otherwise, ThunderClan will be gone._

A dark gray paw flashed toward her and then darkness enclosed her. _Clawbelly_. Mapleflower's last thought before she was unconscious was, _Why would you do this, Clawbelly?_

Mapleflower woke in the medicine den. Moonstream was bent over another cat. _Pineheart_. Mapleflower scrambled up. Her various wounds stung, but she ignored them.

"Mapleflower!" Moonstream meowed, spotting her. "You're..."

"How is he?" Mapleflower interrupted.

"Pineheart is fine," Moonstream purred. "He just got a bad slash. Barkfur is outside," she added.

Mapleflower stumbled out. Barkfur was sitting right outside the camp entrance, his gaze distant and sorrowful.

"Barkfur," she meowed.

Barkfur turned, startled. "Mapleflower." He nuzzled her shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright."

"What's wrong?" Mapleflower asked.

Barkfur sighed. "It's me. What I did in the battle."

"Did... Did you kill Clawbelly?" Mapleflower was shocked. She knew Barkfur loved Clawbelly more than she ever had.

Barkfur nodded. "I couldn't just let him kill you. You're my mother. You always showed more love to me than he did." He sighed again. "I know that he doesn't deserve this, that he will go the to Place Of No Stars, the Dark Forest, but I can't help but wish that he was different, that he could rest forever in the stars."

Mapleflower gazed up at the bright sky. "If only that were true."


	6. So Close, Yet So Far

**_Narrater_**

Tawnyfoot left the ShadowClan camp, glancing,around to make sure no one was folloeing him. He nodded to the guard, Burnetleaf, and headed towards the ThinderClan border.

Meanwhile, Mintflight was waiting at the border. She had told the guard she was going for a walk.

Tawnyfoot came from the pine trees. He purred and rushed to Mintflight.

"Tawnyfoot?" A voice growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Tawnyfoot spun around to see his brother, Embersong, staring at him.

"Oh, um," Tawnyfoot shifted his paws nervously. "I was just on a walk and spotted Mintflight on our territory, so I was going to chase her off."

Embersong snorted. "Don't lie to me, brother," he warned. "I saw you rushing towards her, and I heard you purring! You've been meeting her."

"He has," Mintflight admitted. Tawnyfoot nodded.

Embersong bared his teeth at Mintflight. "Wait until I tell Tailstar."

Embersong darted away. Tawnyfoot looked at Mintflight.

"I guess we should leave," he meowed regretfully.

Mintflight nodded, then disappeared. Tawnyfoot looked after her, then left as well.

**Mintflight's POV**

Mintflight lay in her den, treating Maplewind's wounds he had gotten with in battle against ShadowClan. As she did this, she silently wondered _was Tawnyfoot in the battle?_

She wanted to be with her mate, but Mintflight also knew that if it had went on much longer, they would've had kits, something that might get them banished from their clans.

**Tawnyfoot's POV**

Tawnyfoot stuck out his leg for the ShadowClan medicine cat, Shadelight, to examine. It ached almost as badly as his ache for Mintflight. An eighth-of-a-moon ago, they had been discovered, so ThunderClan accused them of stealing their medicine cat. _Is Mintflight treating her ThunderClan friends?_

He shook the thought away. _Even if she was, I wouldn't be able to see her. Mintflight might start expecting kits if that happened. _Then, both clans would know who's kits they were, and exile both of them, or at least make them step down and become normal warriors again, something neither of them wanted.

**_10 seasons later (two-and-a-half years)_**

**Mintflight's POV**

Mintflight curled her lip in disgust as she thought of Tawnyfoot. Seasons later, she might've loved him, but now she hated every thing about him. He was so arrogant when he had invaded ThunderClan's camp. When they raided her medicine den and took her herbs! She couldn't believe that she had once wanted to be with him forever.

**Tawnyfoot's POV**

Tawnyfoot hissed in triumph as he carried out wads of herbs wrapped in a leaf wrap. Mintflight had looked so furious! She had made him lose his position, by lying to ShadowClan by saying she was expecting his kits! Now, Tawnyfoot would steal her herbs. Hatred of her now bubbled inside him. How he had once loved her, he had no idea. How had he even liked her?! _I'm making you pay, Mintflight. I'm making you pay._

_**Narrater**_

The two enemies faced each other snarling, bristling. Tawnyfoot was no longer trusted in his own clan because of the cat that stood in front of him! Mintflight had stepped down from the medicine cat duties after she had trained an apprentice because of Tawnyfoot, because he kept raiding her herb supplies. Now Tawnyfoot couldn't do that to annoy her.

What had happened to the love between them? It had shriveled up and died, slowly, over the seasons. Now all they felt toward each other was hate and fury.

"You're going to pay for all those herbs you stole!" Mintflight hissed.

"And you're going to pay for making me lose my deputyship and making my clan not trust me," Tawnyfoot retorted, spitting.

Mintflight lunged at her former love. They clawed and spat at each other. When they broke apart, both were covered with scratches and bite marks.

Tawnyfoot darted forward, aiming for Mintflight's throat. The she-cat dodged and gave Tawnyfoot a new set of claw marks down his flank. Tawnyfoot growled.

They both launched themselves at each other's throats. Tawnyfoot sliced Mintflight's, while the former medicine cat sank her teeth into his.

The two cats collapsed, blood pouring from their wounds. Tailstar and Lightningstar rushed forward and nudged their dead warriors.

Shadelight and Frostshine, the two medicine cats, inspected them. Frostshine sighed.

"They're dead," Frostshine announced.

Shadelight bowed his head. "May their grudges disappear and may they rest in StarClan forever."


	7. The Flood

Bumblepaw shifted in his nest, trying to get away from the uncomfortably wetness that was clinging to his fur. _Water,_ he thought absentmindedly.

_Water? Water!_ Bumblepaw shot upright and blinked open his eyes. Sure enough, there was water in the den, and it was rising quickly. It was lapping at his paws. _A flood!_

"Wake up!" Bumblepaw yowled. "There's a flood!"

Bumblepaw's sister and brothers groaned, shifting slightly. The only other apprentice in the den didn't budge. Bumblepaw raced over to the nearest cat, his sister Rosepaw, and shook her roughly. She blinked at looked up at him.

"What is it, Bumblepaw?" She asked sleepily.

"There's a flood!" Bumblepaw yowled.

Rosepaw quickly stood up and darted to Blazepaw. Bumblepaw looked down and felt a surge of panic. The water swirled at his knees now. The other apprentices were floating slightly in the water. MountainClan dens were made of reeds and other floating things in case there was a flood. Like now.

Bumblepaw struggled toward his other brother, Burnetpaw. He shook him awake and yowled in his ear.

"A flood!"

Burnetpaw was instantly awake. Bumblepaw moved towards the last apprentice, his best friend, Spiritpaw, who was drifting near the entrance.

"Spiritpaw!" Bumblepaw cried, the swirling water making him stumble.

The black tom raised his head and pricked his ears. He looked down and instantly yelped with shock.

Bumblepaw and Spiritpaw raced out of the den. Outside, the clearing was filled with water. Cats were racing out of the camp. Now, it was up to his belly. Bumblepaw looked back, expecting to see Rosepaw, Blazepaw, and Burnetpaw coming out. But the entrance, which was low to the ground, was completely filled with water.

"Rosepaw!" Bumblepaw cried. "Blazepaw! Burnetpaw!"

The black-striped ginger tom tried to struggle back to the apprentice den, but a cat seized his scruff and pulled him back. Spiritpaw.

"Let me go!" Bumblepaw yowled.

"Bumblepaw... They're dead. Your littermates are dead."

"No!" Bumblepaw screeched.

But he saw the truth in Spiritpaw's words. If they hadn't gotten out before the entrance was filled with water, they wouldn't be able to leave the den because the water would keep pushing them away.

"No," Bumblepaw meowed more softly. His tail drooped.

The two friends turned toward the emergency passage to leave the camp. Bumblepaw spotted his parents, Leafbriar and Stagfrost, right in front of him. They stumbled and lost their footing as a large wave smashed into them and toppled into their son, who was knocked over, spluttering.

Bumblepaw tried to regain his footing, but now the water had rise to his neck. It kept pushing him down. His lungs burned.

_I won't die! I won't!_ Driven by a sudden surge of energy and determination, Bumblepaw kicked his legs and his nose hit the surface. The black-striped ginger tom drew in a deep breath.

"Bumblepaw!" He heard Spiritpaw yowl.

The black tom was struggling towards him. His mentor, Lightheart, seized his scruff and pulled him up the camp, away from Bumblepaw.

Bumblepaw looked around. Leafbriar and Stagfrost were no where to be seen. _They're still underwater!_ He dove under, searching desperately. He couldn't find them. Bumblepaw felt a sinking in his heart. _No! They're still alive!_ His mind tried to convince him. But deep down, in his heart, Bumblepaw knew they were dead. They had drowned.

"No!" Bumblepaw let out a grief-filled, heart-wrenching yowl. "No!"

He stopped fighting the water and let it sweep him away. _My mother, my father, my brothers, my sister, all dead! All dead! All dead!_

**(SEPARATING LINE HERE)**

Bumblepaw jerked awake, panting. His eyes were filled with tears as he thought of his dead family. Ever since he had washed up on the shore, barely alive, a moon ago here, wherever here was, he had had the same dream. Over and over again. He missed Spiritpaw. He missed his mentor, Eaglestrike, even though his tactics were harsh. He missed MountainClan. But he didn't think he would ever see any of them again.

Bumblepaw was alone. Alone in a world that seemed to hate him. He had to fight a fox, several rogues, and the prey was low. The good news was that it was blossoming into green-leaf. But that was what had caused the flood. All the melting snow had turned into water and overfilled the stream

"Why, StarClan, why!?" Bumblepaw yowled.

He shook his head and sank to his belly. _A loner. I'm a loner._ Then the black and ginger tom shook his head fiercely. _I'm a clan cat! I'm a MountainClan apprentice! But how are you going to find your way back? _Asked the other voice.

That was a question Bumblepaw couldn't solve. How was he going to find his way back? Because the stream was so overfilled, he was a long ways away from it. He knew he just had to follow the stream, but he couldn't find the stream.

Bumblepaw rose to his paws. He shook himself. _Mourning and thinking won't get me any closer to MountainClan. I need to keep looking._

The ginger tom slowly padded off. _I need to keep looking. I'll never stop searching for my clan. Never. _He hissed as a a bramble caught in his fur. It was no longer sleek and shiny like most MountainClan cats. The fish had been what kept it like that, but he rarely had fish now.

Bumblepaw leaned over a small pool he spotted. A few tiny fish splashed around in it. His mouth watered. It had been so long since he had had fish. All he mainly had now was mice, squirrels, and the occasional bird. And he couldn't wait to have an actual drink. Besides for when he would come across a river, stream, or puddle, or when it rained, all he could drink was the dew on the leaves.

Bumblepaw's paw flashed out and hooked one of the minnows. It flailed off his claws and flopped onto the grass next to the water. Without hesitation, Bumblepaw leaned down and swallowed the minnow in a single bite.

Such flavors! Bumblepaw savored the fish, never wanting to forget the taste again.

Quick as a flash, Bumblepaw scooped up another minnow and ate it. And another. And another. Then the last one.

Bumblepaw let out a purr. His belly still rumbled, but he found fish! He found true food!

Stretching, Bumblepaw continued, not wanting to hunt after eating the fish and losing the now-rare flavor.

He stared into the distance, thinking of his clan, his family, his paws still working themselves forward. He absentmindedly walked around trees and bushes, didn't notice when he fell down dips and picked himself up and went on. He ignored the rogue he passed, who was carrying prey and bristled and spat at him when he padded by.

At the end of the day, Bumblepaw made a nest inside a bush. Then he curled up and entered sleep. But not a peaceful sleep. A nightmare. A horrible nightmare.

**(SEPARATING LINE HERE)**

Bumblepaw dreamed of the night again. But this time, he saw something new afterwards. Something that horrified him.

"Bumblepaw! Why did you kill us!?" A voice rang out.

Bumblepaw was bewildered. "I didn't kill anyone!"

"Lies!" The voice echoed around the dark clearing. A light brown and cream she-cat appeared, stepping from the shadows.

"Leafbriar!" Bumblepaw gasped. He wanted run towards her, but something was wrong.

Her fur was wild, billowing around her, like she was in water. Her eyes were blank and glazed over, but somehow fury was contained within them. Her body was decaying. Despite that, the black-striped ginger tom recognized his mother.

"You killed us!" Leafbriar screeched. "You killed us!"

"I-I didn't kill you!" Bumblepaw whimpered. "I tried to save you!"

"You failed!" Leafbriar shrieked. "You killed us!"

A dark ginger she-cat appeared. She was in the same state as Leafbriar, but reeds and twigs were stuck in her rotting fur.

"You killed us!" Rosepaw repeated. "You killed us!"

Blazepaw padded in, his flame-colored fur dull. "You killed us! You killed us!"

Burnetpaw appeared, his normally sleek pelt was unkempt. His kind blue eyes were dull, but blazed with rage. "You killed us! You killed us!"

A large light and dark ginger with black stripes leaped down, landing in front of his son. His eyes glared claws at him, his calm blue eyes burning with hatred and fury. Bumblepaw shrank back. The ginger and black tom towered over the the black-striped ginger twelve-moon old cat.

"You killed us, Bumblepaw!" His father, Stagfrost, roared. He shot out a large, ginger, rotting paw, covered with maggots and dirty and unkempt. "You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!"

"You killed us!" Leafbriar repeated, growling.

"You killed us!" Burnetpaw snarled.

"You killed us!" Rosepaw hissed.

"You killed us!" Blazepaw spat.

Their voices overlapped, until Bumblepaw couldn't tell a difference between them. Their pelts blended together until they formed a single cat, with a single, thunderous, rage-filled voice.

_"You killed us!"_

**(SEPARATING LINE HERE)**

Bumblepaw sprang up, his eyes wide with pain and tears. Their furious words rang in his head.

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

Bumblepaw shook his head and ran. Ran from the place of the nightmare. Hoping desperately that it would vanquish his family's rage-filled voices.

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

The voices echoed inside his head, refusing to leave. They roared at him. The guilt was too strong. Bumblepaw sank to the ground, defeated, and yowled.

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

No words, just a yowl of pure guilt, fury, and grief. _I'm sorry, Leafbriar, Rosepaw, Burnetpaw. I'm sorry, Stagfrost, Blazepaw. I'm sorry!_

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

The words quieted, but didn't disappear. Bumblepaw let loose another yowl.

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

"I'm sorry!" Bumblepaw cried. "Please, just leave me alone!"

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

The voices were so quiet now that they were just a nagging tug at the back of his mind. He let out a soft sigh. I need to find MountainClan.

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

Bumblepaw stood and took off at a pace. The voices echoed softly at the back of his mind.

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

Bumblepaw shook his head. _I didn't kill you, my loved ones. I didn't kill you._

**(SEPARATING LINE HERE)**

_Water! _Bumblepaw pricked his ears. There was water! He could hear the bubbling, rushing water. _A stream!_ Something told him he had found the stream that was connected to the camp!

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

The voices inside his head were a small tug now, nothing more. Despite that, every night the dreams returned. They were always vivid. Bumblepaw shut them out and raced forward. Sure enough, there was there was a stream.

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

Bumblepaw leaned down at the edge and lapped at the water. It was cool and refreshing. He spotted a flash of silver. _Fish!_

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

Bumblepaw pushed the voices to the back of his head. They echoed distantly.

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

He scooped out a pike. The silver fish flopped around on the ground besides the stream before Bumblepaw leaned down and bit down on its spine. The pike went limp.

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

Bumblepaw chewed it contentedly. It had been so long. The last fish he had had was those five minnows swimming around in the little pool, two moons ago.

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

The black-striped ginger cat looked to his left. An empty plain stood before his eyes. Bumblepaw looked to the right. The mountains stood high and mighty in his gaze.

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

Bumblepaw continued eating his pike, savoring each bite.

_You killed us! You killed us! You are a murderer! You are a murderous traitor! You killed us!_

The black and ginger fourteen-moon old tom headed towards the mountains. He would be home soon!

**(SEPARATING LINE HERE)**

A screech split the air. A sleek black tom exploded from the bushes and bowled Bumblepaw over. _Rogue!_ His mind went blank, his claws slid out, and his instincts took over.

Bumblepaw flipped over, crushing his foe. The cat grunted and thrust Bumblepaw off him with his hind legs. Bumblepaw landed neatly on all four paws. He had fought so many rogues while he was searching. Defeating one more wouldn't make a difference!

The cat charged towards Bumblepaw, yowling, but he froze, recognizing the cat. He stared at the familiar, determined, green eyes and the sleek, shiny, black pelt. Then Bumblepaw scented the air. He was on MountainClan territory! He was sure of it!

"Spiritpaw?" Bumblepaw asked.

If Spiritpaw heard him, he didn't show it. Bumblepaw sheathed his claws and sidestepped, landing a soft blow to his friend's flank.

"If you won't get off our territory, rogue," Spiritpaw snarled, wheeling around to face him. He clearly didn't recognize Bumblepaw. "Then I'll make you! And you're fighting like a kit!"

Spiritpaw leaped forward and Bumblepaw made no move to avoid him. He pinned the black and ginger tom down.

"Give in!" Spiritpaw hissed.

"Never!" Bumblepaw grunted.

He flipped over again, and suddenly Bumblepaw was the one pinning down Spiritpaw. His friend's eyes widened as he raised a paw.

"I know all your moves, Spiritpaw," Bumblepaw growled. "You give in!"

"I'm Spiritstorm!" Spiritpaw spat. "And how do you know my name?"

Bumblepaw lowered his paw and released Spiritstorm. He licked his paw and drew it over his ears. Spiritstorm scrambled away, hissing.

"You don't recognize me?" Bumblepaw pretended to pout. Inside, he was a little hurt that his closest friend forgot him. He leaned closer. "Remember the flood? The one where Leafbriar, Stagfrost, Rosepaw, Burnetpaw, Blazepaw, and Bumblepaw drowned? Six cats in one night!"

Spiritstorm looked suspicious, but he nodded. Before he could ask how Bumblepaw knew about it, the black and ginger tom went on.

"Bumblepaw was swept away," Bumblepaw went on. "What did Bumblepaw look like?"

Spiritstorm looked taken aback, but he replied, "A bright ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes."

"And what do I look like?" Bumblepaw questioned.

"You're a bright ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes," Spiritstorm still looked confused.

"Notice anything between me and Bumblepaw?" The black and ginger tom went on, ignoring the slight tug of hurt.

Spiritstorm's eyes widened as he recognized Bumblepaw. "Bumblepaw!" He gasped.

"Nice that you finally recognized me!" Bumblepaw purred.

"Come on!" Spiritstorm purred. "Eaglestar won't believe that you're finally back!"

Spiritstorm led his friend deeper into the territory. Bumblepaw was never so glad to see MountainClan again, to smell it. Then he scented cats. His old clanmates.

Bumblepaw was nervous as he was led into the camp. Cats turned towards Spiritstorm. They bristled and spat when they spotted Bumblepaw.

The black and ginger tom couldn't help but feel hurt as they passed by his old friends.

"Eaglestar!" Spiritstorm called.

The golden-brown tom emerged from his den. He tensed when he spotted Bumblepaw.

"What is it, Spiritstorm?" Whisperstar asked warily.

"You won't believe who I found by the border!" Spiritstorm exclaimed.

"What, a rogue?" A voice called out. Bumblepaw looked around to see a brown warrior glaring at him. "Big deal!"

"Quiet, Mudflight!" Eaglestar snapped. "Spiritstorm and Spiritstorm alone will explain."

"Of course no one recognizes me," Bumblepaw growled bitterly. "I was nobody. I remember you, Eaglestrike. The deputy three moons ago."

Eaglestar's eyes widened. The clan shifted uneasily. "How do you know that? How do you know my warrior name?" He demanded, taking a step back.

Bumblepaw bared his teeth in annoyance, impatience, and hurt. "Don't you remember your old apprentice, Bumblepaw? The ginger tom with black stripes that got swept away by the flood three moons ago?"

"Bumblepaw?" Eaglestar whispered.

"You finally got it!" Bumblepaw meowed.

"How did you find your way back? We thought you died," Eaglestar asked.

So Bumblepaw told his whole story. Almost all of it. He left out his dreams, his terrible dreams.

Bumblepaw was exhausted by the time he was done. He wobbled, feeling unsteady. Spiritstorm leaned in and supported him.

"You can rest," Eaglestar meowed. "But first, I think I should give you your warrior name. Your story proves that you deserve it."

Bumblepaw was thrilled. He stared up at Eaglestar as the golden-brown leader went on.

"Bumblepaw, do you promise to uphold the MountainClan code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Bumblepaw dipped his head. "I do." Despite his fatigue, his voice rang out loud and clear.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bumblepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Bumblesong, because even after you lost your family, you went on, like a song."

Bumblesong held himself high, still leaning against Spiritstorm, as he listened to the clan cheering his name.

"Bumblesong! Bumblesong!"

_I am home. I have my warrior name, and I am home. I am home._

**I know this is depressing. Please review what you thought! This is my longest one-shot I've ever made! I'm very proud of myself. Also, if you could check out my forums. They are DuskClan, DimClan, and FlightClan. Thanks for reading The Flood!**

**—Foreststar**


	8. So Close Once

Lane hissed at Nightstep. How could I have been friends with him? The black tom was traitorous! He had betrayed Lane's trust in him, by telling ShadowClan of the rogue's plans.

"Lane," Nightstep growled.

The ShadowClan warrior was having similar thoughts. Lane had tried to kill his son! Never again would he trust the disloyal rogue.

Lane leaped forward and bowled Nightstep over, who hissed and bit his paw.

Nightstep made a large belly wound in Lane, who gasped and sliced his old friend's throat.

Nightstep choked, then fell still. Lane collapsed, dead. Blood pooled around them.

**the reason its so short is because this is a Drabble, which means its 100 words long**


	9. Dying

Dying. I'm dying.

Death has never been something that scares me. I know I'll die when my ancestors will it, whether they be good or bad. But now, as I feel my enemy's claws tear through my throat, it frightens me.

The menace within me leaves as it feels my doom coming. At last, I am free of the spirit who influenced me so badly before. Just seconds ago, it could make me do anything. But not now. But it knows where I will go. I know I will find it once more in the forest I will be in as I leave. I know I deserve the horrible fate that lays ahead of me. The deeds I have done are terrible.

I am myself once more. But as I try to sigh in relief, only a horrible cry escapes my mouth. All at once, the pain returns.

But it's leaving. I can almost see the violent glint in my eyes disappearing. I can almost see the light that has awakened after seasons of cruelness dimming into the shadows of death.

As I lay here on my last living resting place, I feel nothing but regret. I wish that I could live longer, to say sorry to those I killed, to restore my clan to its former glory, to right my wrongs.

Cats swim before my eyes. I try to focus, to search for the son I have neglected, but pelts blend together. All I can register is flashes of color and splashes of red. Like where I am. The ground beneath me is wet.

I open my mouth, and all the words I want to say come tumbling out. But in a incoherent ramble, choking as I try to word them. I never finished.

I feel death's folds enveloping me. The little light I have left is fading. I have mere seconds until I fall from my ledge keeping me from dying.

I feel my grip on the world of the living loosening. I feel my hold on life failing. I feel the shadows drawing closer than they ever have before. I feel my ledge crumbling away, leaving to fall into the darkness of death.

The regret, as sharp and painful as my foe's claws, fades away. I wish that I could keep it with me as I die, but for the moment, I relish the peace, the feeling of nothingness, dreading the moment it will return. I know, somehow, that when it returns, it will be as fresh as ever.

I release my anger. I release my sorrow. I let myself be carried away into the place where I will be judged. I let myself be carried into the sky, where I will be in light or dark.


End file.
